Blindness
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Porque hasta que no sabes la verdad estás ciego / PROMPT 6: Temari, Shikamaru y Shikadai / Serie de 15 prompts actualizados diariamente. Rating y protagonistas varían con cada capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** es obra de **Kishimoto-sensei**

Este fic no participa en ningún reto de ninguno foro, sólo son unos prompts conseguidos de la página de FB "Lo que callamos los fanfickers". Es decir que puedo utilizar los prompts en el fandom que prefiera y yo he decidido hacerlo con este. No va a haber un personaje protagonista, el rating va a variar en cada capítulo y voy a subir un capítulo todos los días hasta completar los quince prompts. ¿Algo más? No creo.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 1: Drabble de tu personaje favorito_

 _(Uchiha Mikoto)_

 **Love at first sight.**

Uchiha Mikoto nunca ha creído en el amor a primera vista. Quizás porque desde que tiene memoria ha estado prometida y nunca se le ha permitido enamorarse de alguien. A pesar de ello, con el tiempo sí que ha llegado a querer a Fugaku (quien sí ha estado toda su vida loco por ella) y ha formado una preciosa familia con él.

No puede decir que tenga un hijo favorito. No puede porque ama a sus hijos con la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza. Pero sí puede decir que cuando nació Itachi y lo vio por primera vez creyó en el amor a primera vista. Supo lo que era. Lo sintió. La recorrió desde el mismo centro de su cuerpo hasta extenderse por todas sus extremidades.

Uchiha Itachi es el primer auténtico amor de Uchiha Mikoto. Y como madre no puede evitar sentir su pecho henchirse de orgullo cada vez que lo ve. Es alto. Es guapo. Es inteligente. Es un _shinobi_ de élite. Es divertido a su manera, protege a su hermano, ama a su familia. Cuida de sus primas (todas ellas aclamando su nombre cuando lo ven, todas ellas diciendo que quieren casarse con él cuando sean mayores) y sabe que los chicos más jóvenes buscan consejo bajo su suave pero severa mirada negra.

Así que, ¿quien puede culparla por sentirse orgullosa ahora mismo, arrodillada junto a su marido, sabiendo que su verdugo y el de toda su familia, es un ser al que ha parido?

―Ya veo... Te has unido al otro bando.

―Padre, Madre... Yo...

―Lo sé, Itachi.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe desde hace días pero a pesar de que se niega a dejar ver el terror que la recorre y la ira que la inflaman (porque es madre y odia saber que sus hijos _sufren_ y van a _sufrir_ , uno de ellos, probablemente, hasta que muera) se siente orgullosa. De él. De sus elecciones. De su valor. De su amor.

Sabe que Itachi va a matarla a ella primero porque es a quien más le va a doler matar. Porque sabe que cuando se miraron por primera vez se quisieron con la misma intensidad. Y una siempre se lo perdona todo a su primer amor.

 _Todo_.

 **ººº**

Siempre he querido hacer algo sobre el momento en el que Itachi va a matar a su madre. A pesar de lo poco que sabemos de ella la adoro. Ay Mikoto, qué gran mujer siento que fuiste, joder.

Yo debería actualizar mi longfic, srsly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** es obra de **Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 2: One Shot de tu pareja favorita  
_

 _(Neji/Tenten)_

 **Ojos perlados.**

Tenten siempre ha sido una chica que ha pensado que lo más importante en esta vida es tener una meta, llegar hasta ella y luego buscar una nueva meta.

Hija de pobres civiles que se mataban a trabajar, desde una muy temprana edad se dio cuenta que si quería llegar lejos en la vida era uniéndose a la élite de Konoha: _shinobis_. A pesar del miedo y del poco dinero sus padres la apoyaron y así consiguió entrar en la Academia Ninja. A partir de ese momento su objetivo se convirtió en ser la mejor kunoichi, al menos de su generación. Siempre con la cabeza alta y la sonrisa puesta demostró ser mucho más capaz que sus compañeras, siempre más preocupadas por sus cabellos o su ropa que por entrenar.

Tenten ganaba todo lo que tenía con más esfuerzo que los demás, pero eso hacía que valorase las cosas muchísimo más. Sobre todo cuando comparaba todo su esfuerzo con el don del que gozaba Hyuuga Neji.

Hijo, nieto y sobrino de ninjas. Genio entre genios, el niño de los ojos ciegos que lo ven todo despertaba tanto envidia como admiración. Tenten, en cambio, vivía en un limbo en el que no sabía si lo admiraba por sus increíbles habilidades o lo envidia por las mismas.

Pero sí estaba segura del respeto que sentía hacia él.

No, no era como las demás chicas de su curso, no lo admiraba por la seriedad de su rostro ni por la belleza de sus facciones. No se moría por tocar su cabello ni tampoco deseaba "perderse en la profundidad de sus preciosos ojos" (de hecho, esos ojos grises carentes de pupilas le daban escalofríos). Tenten valoraba su modestia, el hecho de que nunca se burlaba de los demás por no conseguir hacer algo que él dominaba desde la cuna.

―Bien, ¿qué queréis conseguir?

―¡Quiero demostrar que noes necesario saber usar _ninjutsu_ o _genjutsu_ para ser un ninja!

Gai-sensei le palmeó la cabeza a Rock Lee con una brillante sonrisa.

―Apuesto a que lo conseguirás. Puedo ver la llama de la juventud brillando en tus ojos. ¿Y tú, jovencita? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Tenten se mordió los labios antes de contestar, un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Quiero superar a la legendaria Sannin, Senjuu Tsunade-sama.

―Eres ambiciosa, Tenten. Eso me gusta. ¡Esfuérzate y lograrás sorprendernos a todos con el brillo de la fuerza de tu juventud!

Hyuuga, a pesar de recibir la misma pregunta no respondió. A Tenten, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, le pareció un maleducado, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que el clan Hyuuga es uno muy estricto en sus entrenamientos y su educación.

Aún así, y a pesar de las claras diferencias entre cada miembro del Equipo Gai, acabó por tener una relación maravillosa con el genio Hyuuga, llegando incluso a ayudarlo a entrenar para la fase final de los examenes Chuunin.

El hogar de los Hyuuga era muy diferente a todo lo que había conocido anteriormente. Su propia casa era muy pequeña, pero muy hogareña. El hogar de Neji estaba lleno de decoraciones sofisticadas, cuadros, estatuas y fuentes. Podía ver el lujo hasta en las pulidas y brillantes tablas de madera que cubrían el suelo de los pasillos. Hasta los tatamis de la sala de entrenamiento estaban perfumados y no había ni una marca de salpicadura en los espejos de los baños.

Seguramente por eso tardó tanto en permitir que el genio Hyuuga viniese a su casa, hasta que fue inevitable. Tenten nunca se había sentido avergonzada de sus orígenes, todo lo contrario, pero había _desarrollado_ ciertas preferencias hacia el joven Hyuuga, y siempre trataba de impresionarlo con la ilusión de despertar lo mismo en él.

Sí, era evidente que Neji le tenía un cariño especial. Como su compañera de equipo y única fémina a la que sentía que no debía proteger (uno porque Tenten era una _shinobi_ totalmente capaz de defenderse sin problema y dos porque no era ninguna de las herederas Hyuuga como Hinata o Hanabi) habían desarrollado cierta confianza e intimidad.

―¿Recuerdas aquella noche que pasamos en el tejado de mi casa hasta que se hizo de día?

Neji se dio la vuelta, ajustando su chaleco de Jonin, mirándola con ojos curiosos.

―Por supuesto.

Sabía que no lo olvidaba porque esa había sido la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, en completo silencio, mirando el horizonte, con las manos juntas y las mejillas arreboladas.

―¿Crees que podremos volver a hacerlo algún día?

Neji sonrió de lado, de esa forma que reservaba únicamente para ella, y se acercó con un par de zancadas. Tenten bebió de esa imagen. De su elegancia al moverse, del modo en el que se balanceó su pelo al moverse, de la palidez de su piel, de su voz cuando le habló.

―Claro que lo haremos. Todas las noches que quieras.

―Entonces tendrás que mudarte conmigo porque querré pasar todas las noches de mi vida así.

―Entonces lo haré.

Al enterarse de que estaba muerto sólo pudo pensar en cómo brillaban sus ojos perlados después de darle el beso que le quitó el aliento antes de salir al campo de batalla.

* * *

Siempre pienso que debería escribir más sobre ellos y más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que adoro esa pareja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kishimoto-sensei** es el creador de **Naruto**

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 3: Viñeta de romance  
_

 _(Minato/Kushina)_

 **Madre.**

Hay muchas cosas que Namikaze Minato no esperaba de la vida. Una de ellas era convertirse en Hokague (aunque lo estuvieron hablando desde que se hizo Jounin a una edad tan temprana). Otra de ellas era haberse casado con la mujer más fiera que haya pisado el País del Fuego: Uzumaki Kushina.

La que menos creía posible, por raro que sonara, era la posibilidad de tener un bebé con esa mujer. Sí, estaban casados, se amaban como locos, pero algo en él siempre le decía que toda esa felicidad moriría algún día. Kushina se daría cuenta de que no valía para otra cosa que no fuera hacer sopa de miso y se marcharía con algún otro hombre **―** eso es lo que las inseguridades pueden hacerle a los hombres cuando crecen en un entorno en el que no se les valora en absoluto...

"Patrañas" solía decir ella sacudiendo la mano en un gesto que marcaba lo poquísimo que le importaban esas palabras. Ella era una mujer segura y fuerte, llevaba una carga terrible en su interior y un bebé en el útero. Y eso, un bebé, daba mucho más miedo que la criatura más poderosa y destructora jamás vista.

Pudo comprobarlo en el momento en el que tuvo a Naruto en sus brazos. Pudo verlo en el momento en el que miró a Kushina, con los ojos colmados de amor y terror y tantísima _pena_ por tener que dejar ese pequeño pedazo de cielo tan pronto.

―No se parece en nada a mí ― murmuró la joven mujer con las manos temblorosas ― Tiene hasta tus ojos, Minato. Tus grandísimos y azulísimos ojos. Se supone que mis genes son dominantes y aún así ha recibido todos los tuyos.

El hombre se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron el reguero de sangre que se extendía hasta el cuello de su mujer.

La adoraba. Porque incluso en un momento como este trataba de hacerlo sentir bien. Trataba de hacerle ver lo muchísimo que lo _adoraba_.

―De ti, Kushina, tiene lo más importante.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro, aterrorizada, sintiendo cómo la uña del Kyuubi se movía hacia atrás, dispuesto a liberarlos a ambos para dejarlos morir por fín.

―¿El qué, ttebane?

La sonrisa llena de amor y dulzura que le dedicó su marido fue de las últimas imágenes que aparecieron frente a sus ojos antes de dejar de respirar. Y sus palabras, las que dijo después de toser sangre, la persiguieron hasta la muerte. Porque era verdad.

―El amor de una madre, que da su vida para que su hijo tenga la oportunidad de ver el mundo.

* * *

WTF, esto no es romance ni de puta broma...

Pero he salido con esto YOLO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** es de **Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Este OS puede considerarse una continuación del prompt número dos.**

* * *

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 4: One Shot basado en una canción triste  
_

 _(Hallelujah)_

 **Amar.**

Observan, los dos en completo silencio, el nombre grabado en la gruesa y pálida piedra. _Kanjis_ que reconoce como los que forman el nombre del hombre al que más ha respetado dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Un amigo. Un aliado. Un rival al que nunca ha podido vencer.

Ni en la lucha.

Ni en el amor.

Irónicamente, a pesar de que su vida siempre le ha parecido propia al del protagonista de alguna película, no llueve. Debería estar cayendo la mayor tormenta del siglo. El cielo debería estar encapotado, sincronizado con la tonalidad gris que ha adquirido su vida ahora que ya no está. Pero no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo. El sol le quema la nuca. El traje verde se le pega a la espalda por culpa del sudor y puede sentir que la temperatura del día de hoy es todavía más ardiente que la de su propio dolor.

Ha llorado a Hyuuga Neji muchas veces. Al presenciar su muerte. Al decírselo a Tenten y a Gai-sensei. Al llevar su cuerpo, frío e inerte, sobre su espalda cuando por fin volvían a casa. Al entregárselo a Hinata-sama (porque, en honor a su hermano caído en batalla, se ha jurado proteger a la heredera de ojos de perla con su vida, tal y como él hizo viviendo y muriendo). Al enterrarlo. Y siempre que va a visitarlo llora. Una o dos lágrimas caen ahora que han pasado cuatro meses, pero el dolor persiste.

La sensación de pérdida y vacío no se desintegra. Pero Rock Lee es más fuerte que esos sentimientos y logra enterrarlos cuidando de Tenten.

Tenten que, como manda la tradición de su país (el de los Abanicos), no tendrá apellido hasta que se case.

De estar él vivo se lo habría ofrecido. Sin anillos. Sin promesas. Sin arrodillarse. No habría flores ni confesiones de ardiente y sempiterno amor. Sólo un casto beso, una pregunta humilde agachando la cabeza. Ella habría dicho que sí. Porque lo amaba ( _ama_ ).

Porque espera un hijo suyo.

¿Que cómo pasó? Eso le gustaría saber. Siempre supo que entre Neji y Tenten existía esa conexión que surge entre aquellos que están hechos el uno para el otro. Lo veía en el brillo de los ojos perlados. Lo veía en la forma en la que ella _siempre_ estaba cerca de él. Lo vio cuando ella se pasó una tarde entera trenzando el largo y sedoso cabello castaño. Pudo sentir el amor que compartían cuando presenció, a escondidas, el beso que se robaron en la tienda de campaña de la que salió él minutos después, horas antes de morir.

Ahora que el estómago de Tenten se hincha con el paso de las semanas él es quien cuida de ella como sabe que lo habría hecho Neji. Le trae todos los dulces que pide. Masajea sus pies. Carga con sus compras. Pinta la habitación de la criatura. La acompaña a las visitas al hospital. Propone nombres de ambos géneros.

La abraza muy fuerte contra su pecho cuando ella se echa a llorar. Porque está aterrorizada y herida. Pero sobre todo está desamparada. Porque no está preparada para ser madre de un hijo que le recordará cada día de su vida al hombre del que se niega a despedirse.

―Neji ― murmura ella al arrodillarse en la tierra húmeda, frente a la piedra ― Algo dentro de mí me dice que es una niña. Una niña preciosa que tendrá tus ojos y, espero, tus finos rasgos. Esperemos que no herede mi temperamento de embarazada. No sabes lo mal que lo está pasando Lee cuidando de mí.

―No seas tonta, Tenten. Neji, no la escuches. La fuerza de la juventud de tu bebé brilla desde el interior de Tenten y se refleja en la energía de su madre. ¡Es impresionante!

Ella se ríe. Sólo lo hace cuando van a visitarlo o cuando habla de la criatura que crece en su interior. El terror no le permite no querer a ese bebé.

Pero a pesar de la llama de la juventud que brilla en el interior de ese cuerpecito que todavía no pueden ver y de los inmensos cuidados de Lee, una noche se despierta alarmado. Algo le dice que tiene que ir a ver a Tenten, algo le dice que todo está saliendo mal.

Salta sobre los tejados de Konoha, que sigue tratando de recuperarse, hasta llegar a la ventana del dormitorio que será el del bebé. Al entrar puede oler todavía el breve aroma a pintura fresca que ha quedado después de pintar el nombre que han decidido para el bebé, que sí, va a ser niña: Hikari.

―Tenten. ¿Qué haces levantada, deberías estar en la cama, es tarde.

No puede verla porque las luces están apagadas, pero su silueta es inconfundible, ahí sentada en la mecedora, junto a la cuna que será ocupada dentro de tres o cuatro semanas, Tenten se balancea con cuidado.

―Se ha ido.

Lee piensa durante un momento que Tenten le está hablando de que acepta que Neji ha muerto, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no es eso. No habla de esa pérdida (la aceptó hace tiempo, pero eso no hace que duela menos), habla de otra.

―¿De quién hablas? Vamos, levántate, voy a llevarte a la cama.

La agarra del codo y apoya su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Se le hace raro ver a la siempre enérgica y fuerte Tenten tan vulnerable. Con el pelo suelto ni si quiera parece ella. Ella camina, pasito a pasito, por el pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Lee la deja durante un momento apoyada contra el dintel de la puerta para ir a encender la pequeña lampara que está sobre la mesita de noche.

Cuando la luz baña la habitación se encuentra con la cama cubierta de sangre. Las sábanas, el suelo, el colchón e incluso la almohada. La pureza del blanco de las sábanas que él mismo colocó en la cama hace dos días está completamente mancillada por el rojo carmín.

Cuando se da la vuelta se da cuenta que el camisón celeste de Tenten, que le llega a las rodillas, está igual de manchado. Ella lo mira con expresión neutra y Lee se pregunta qué mierda ha pasado. Qué ha podido salir mal. Qué es lo que ha hecho ella para perder lo último que le quedaba del hombre al que se lo habría dado todo.

―Tenten...

―Parece que el destino se ha empeñado en que lo único que quede de Hyuuga Neji son recuerdos. Ni si quiera voy a poder conservar parte de él en nuestra hija ― dice acariciando el abdomen ensangrentado. La mujer se da la vuelta ligeramente ― Anda, Lee, cuida de nosotras una última vez, por favor. Llévanos al hospital. Tengo que verle la carita antes de enterrarla con su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** es de **Kishimoto-san**

* * *

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 5: Drabble hurt/comfort  
_

 _(Sakura e Ino)_

 **Florecer.**

Sí, han sido rivales durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo no puede evitar pensar que la Sakura que tiene delante no se parece en nada a la que se convirtió en su enemiga (desafiante, segura, _hermosa_ ).

Yamanaka Ino siempre pensó que Haruno Sakura empezó a florecer el día que decidió luchar por su amor por Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando la vio tan decidida, tan entregada a sus sentimientos, creyó firmemente que ya había llegado la auténtica Haruno.

Pero ahora que la tiene delante, llorosa y solitaria, se da cuenta de que en realidad Haruno Sakura está floreciendo y creciendo _ahora_. Le han roto el corazón en siete mil millones de pedazos y no le queda pegamento con el que reconstruirlo. Además, para su desgracia, el trozo más grande, el que constituye su ser (como mujer _enamorada_ ) se lo ha llevado el niño Uchiha.

Pero sabe que va a crecer. Sabe que va a mover montañas y va a cambiar el curso de los ríos con su fuerza y su _amor._

―Deberías dejar de llorar por ese gilipollas.

Sakura alza los ojos ( _verdesverdesverdes_ ) brillantes por todas las lágrimas que siguen saliendo de ellos y la mira, incrédula.

―Sasuke-kun se ha-

―Se ha ido. Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. No podías hacer nada, Sakura. Y no porque seas _débil_ o lo que quieran llamarte. No podías detenerlo porque no puedes controlar la vida y las decisiones de los demás. Mucho menos las de Uchiha Sasuke que lleva queriendo poder desde que mataron a su familia. Sólo está cumpliendo con lo que siente que es su destino.

La pelirrosa traga ruidosamente y mira sus zapatos un momento, luego vuelve a mirarla a los ojos e Ino piensa que nunca ha lucido tan triste y a la vez tan segura.

―Tal vez no pudiera obligarlo a quedarse. Pero sí podré hacer que vuelva. Le daré los motivos que necesite para que regrese.

Ino sonríe y le entrega un palito de dangos ganándose una sonrisa agradecida a cambio.

―Gracias, Cerda.

―De nada, Frente. ¿Sabes? Deberías ir a ver a la Hokague.

―¿Hokague-sama? ¿Por qué?

La rubia se levanta y se fija en la hora. Es hora de volver a la floristería. Se da la vuelta y emprende su camino sin mirar atrás.

―Kakashi-sensei siempre decía que tenías un inmenso control del _chakra_ y tengo entendido que eso es muy importante para usar el _ninjutsu_ médico.

Se da la vuelta y observa a Sakura, con los ojos todavía rojos y la piel pálida, rodeada de árboles gigantescos y con un palito lleno de dangos en la mano. Sí. Ahora mismo Haruno Sakura es sólo un pequeño capullo, pero cuando llegue el momento será más alta que todos los árboles que rodean Konoha y tendrá la fuerza necesaria para moverlos con su propia voluntad.

También sabe que ella no tiene el poder para darle la confianza que necesita, pero que estará ahí cuando la necesite y regara esta pequeña flor hasta que se convierta en lo que realmente es.

Yamanaka sabe de flores. Lo sabe todo sobre ellas. Sabe que su mejor amiga será la más hermosa y la más valiosa de todo el ramo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto** es de **Kishimoto-san**.

* * *

 **Blindness.  
**

 _Prompt 6: Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos  
_

 _(Temari, Shikamaru y Shikadai)_

 **Prueba.**

Su madre, para él, es un ángel.

A pesar de que su carácter está hecho de pura mierda es él quien ha recibido sus atenciones cuando ha llegado el momento y es él quien ha gozado de sus bonitas palabras, rodeados de oscuridad.

No, ni si quiera su padre ha recibido las mismas atenciones y eso, en el fondo, lo hace sentir bien. Puede ver el amor que se profesan, es inevitable verlo, pero siempre es él quien recibe las muestras de cariño más evidentes. Los besos, las sonrisas llenas de orgullo, las manos pasando por las hebras negras de su cabello.

―¿Me quieres aunque sea un poco? Desde que nació este crío no haces más que mimarlo.

―No seas estúpido. Yo no mimo a nadie.

Shikadai sabe que eso es cierto. Todo el amor y el cariño que recibe de su madre es porque se lo merece. Siempre que la rubia mujer de la Arena lo ha golpeado con su chancla ha sido porque se lo ha merecido. Nadie puede decir que Nara Temari es injusta.

Sólo su marido se atreve a decirlo.

―Ya a penas quieres saber nada de mí, mujer problemática.

Shikadai se asoma un poco por la puerta de la cocina y se fija en sus padres. Temari obliga a Shikamaru a dejar de fregar los platos y, sin decir nada, le suelta el cabello.

―Siempre me has gustado con el pelo suelto. Cuando Shikadai lo lleva suelto se parece tantísimo a ti...

―Pero tiene tus demoníacos ojos.

―¿No te parece eso muestra más que suficiente de lo mucho que te quiero?

El hombre alza una ceja y ella sonríe de esa forma que sabe que sólo reserva para su marido. Shikadai siente sus mejillas enrojecer cuando su madre frota su nariz con la de su padre. Es tan íntimo... Tan amoroso...

―Es como cuando te di mis ojos cuando estuviste ciego en su momento.

Shikadai sabe de lo que habla. Sus padres le han hablado de la guerra, de lo cruenta que fue. Sabe que su abuelo Shikaku murió para proteger a su gente y que después de que la guerra terminara su padre comenzó a dar tumbos por la vida (a esa época siempre la llamaban "la ceguera") hasta que Sabaku No Temari se hartó y decidió que Shikamaru debía volver a ser él mismo.

―Sí... Supongo que no hay mayor prueba de amor.

* * *

Me sorprende haber podido escribir esto en menos de cinco minutos. Podría corregirlo y tal, pero creo que la gracia sería dejar os posibles errores que haya cometido escribiendo tan rápido. ¿No adoráis esta pareja?


End file.
